


we had it good there, for a while

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode: s07e21 Institutional Memory, F/M, Post-Canon, but this came out almost entirely platonic so, however you read it is up to you, loosely inspired by, ok for the record I do indeed ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Toby and CJ share a bottle of wine.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg & Toby Ziegler, C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Series: OTP Drabble Project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	we had it good there, for a while

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Had to go rewatch 7x21 to write this, and it only reminded me how goddamn mad I am about how dirty they did Toby in the final season. I know Richard Schiff feels the same way, and also that he likes CJ/Toby as much as I do. Not that anybody needs actors' permission to ship characters, but I know I'm not imagining that chemistry!
> 
> This one is dedicated to Marina, because she'll fucking hate me for it.

It's strange, to have time. The ticker-tape of tasks that clicked away in the back of CJ's head for over a decade is finally silent. It’s just her and one of her closest friends sitting in this darkened kitchen, nursing their wine.

Without policy to discuss, Toby is even more taciturn. Less prone to the fits of agitated passion that used to possess him, after being burned so badly for the mortal sin of retaining his conscience. CJ’s spent years finding words to shape a nation, but she doesn't know what she could say to him to make this better.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
